


SidLink Week Day 4: Uncertainty

by skenandj



Series: SidLink Week - Winter [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/pseuds/skenandj
Summary: Sidon has doubt.





	SidLink Week Day 4: Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Getting closer to making that self-imposed 100 word limit. It's so hard!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Sidon hesitated.

 

Sidon knew he wanted to do it. Sidon knew he should do it. Sidon knew he could do it. He had been planning it ever since they spent that night after the fight with Vah Ruta together. Why then was it so hard to do?

 

Was it fear? Fear that he would be rejected? Fear that, perhaps, he had misunderstood the nature of his relationship with Link?

 

Sidon took in a deep breath as he shook away any doubt. 

 

No. He was confidant. He knew that Link loved him. He knew that they belonged together. 

 

Sidon continued crafting his proposal present with renewed vigor, eager to present it to the man of his dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Let me know what ya think!


End file.
